


내 영혼의 선장

by Lady_Rue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Memories, Young Dante, Young Vergil, dream - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rue/pseuds/Lady_Rue
Summary: 악몽이 끝난 후 첫 꿈에서 어린 시절의 기억을 되살리는 버질.





	내 영혼의 선장

버질은 늘 꿈과 현실을 구분할 줄 알았다. 그랬기에 종종 찾아오는 악몽을 꾸고 나서도 침착했고 울며 깬 동생에게 그저 꿈이라며 달래줄 수 있었다. 몇 남지 않은, 떠올려도 괜찮은 기억이었다.

그는 지금 꿈을 꾸고 있었다. 흔한 일은 아니었다. 문두스의 아래에서 잠든다는 건 지옥보다 더한 고통을 뜻했으니 오랜 세월을 불면으로 지새는 게 버릇이 되었다. 안젤로가 죽고 나서도 그랬다. 그래, 바로 어제까지도.

-빨리 와, 버질! 이러다 저녁시간에 늦겠어!

어린 단테가 발을 구르며 그를 재촉했다. 버질이 꼼짝하지 않자 안달이 난 모양이었다. 그의 동생은 그가 움직이기 전까진 먼저 달려나가지 않았다. 경쟁은 그 다음이었다. 페어플레이와는 관련이 없었다. 그냥, 그러고 싶으니까, 언젠가 단테가 답했었다. 그는 제대로 된 이유를 대지 못하는 동생을 바보같다며 놀렸다. 이젠 알았다. 단테는 버질 없이 다니는걸 싫어했다. 그걸 완전히 숨기기에, 그리고 그걸 이해하기에 그들은 너무 어렸던 것이다. _너랑 함께면 지옥의 끝까지도 같이 갔을거라고, 아직도 모르겠어, 형?_

-성급하게 굴지 마, 단테. 그러다 넘어지면 징징댈거면서.

-뭐? 누가 넘어지고 누가 징징댄대! 너야말로 앉아서 책만 읽어대니까 몸이 굳지, 바보야.

버질이 일어나서 대꾸하려는 낌새를 보이자 단테는 냉큼 혀를 내밀곤 잽싸게 달려갔다. 멀리서 지는 석양에 은빛 머리칼이 붉게 물들었다. 그는 동생의 뒤를 따라 그리운 장소로 향했다. 꿈은 그가 그림자 위로 미끄러지며 달리도록 해주었다. 익숙한 감각이었다. 우리의 악몽은 이미 끝났어, 누군가가 속삭였다.

-왜 화가 났어.

그를 따라잡고 나서 버질이 물었다. 입 밖에 내고 나서야 그는 단테가 심통난 얼굴을 하고있다는 걸 깨달았다.

-...나랑 논다고 했으면서. 또 약속 안 지켰잖아.

아, 버질은 이 날을 기억했다. 얼마 전에 사온 새 책들을 읽느라 장장 며칠을 서재에 틀어박혀 있었더랬다. 놀랍지 않게도 그걸 가만히 보고 있을 수가 없던 단테는 그의 옆에 붙어서 놀자고 졸라댔다. 그는 거슬리는 동생을 떼어놓기 위해 이것만 읽고 놀아줄테니 기다리라고 했으나, 마음에도 없는 소리였으므로 금방 잊었음은 당연했다. 단테가 심심해 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 모습을 보다 못한 에바는 버질에게 동생을 좀 챙겨달라고 부탁했는데, 그가 뭐라고 답했었더라.

_-난 내 동생을 돌보는 사람이 아니에요._

그럼에도, 그는 어머니를 사랑했기에 그 말에 따랐다. 그의 대답을 들었던 에바의 표정은 더이상 기억나지 않았다.

마지막 발악같은 것으로 버질은 읽던 책을 품에 숨겨 들고 나갔다. 단테와 조금만 놀아주다가 독서를 계속할 작정이었다. 물론 그의 동생은 순순히 놔주지 않았고 둘은 싸움으로 결정을 내렸다. 어릴적엔 버질이 단테보다 강했었다. 아니, 지금도 약하진 않지만. 단테는 결과에 승복하려 하지 않았으나 꼼짝 않는 형을 움직이기 위해 더 할 수 있는 것은 없었다.

-됐어. 치사해서 정말! 지금부턴 나 혼자 할거야. 알겠어? 밥먹는 것도, 자는 것도, 노는 것도, 다 혼자서 할거라고!

-단테, 우리 이제 방 따로 쓰잖아. 그리고 자꾸 밤에 내 침대에 기어들어오지 말라고 내가,

-시끄러! 어쨌든 너랑 안 놀아. 잘 있어라, 멍청이 버질!

단테는 망설임없이 뒤돌아 문을 열려 했다.

-잠깐, 단테...

버질은 반사적으로 손을 뻗었다. 또다시 기억이 스쳐지나갔다. 원래대로라면 그는 단테가 그러던지 말던지 신경도 안 쓴 채로 며칠간 냉전을 치를 것이었다. 왜냐면 그는 동생을 돌보는 사람이 아니고, 제멋대로 구는 걸 봐줘야 할 이유가 없는데다, 바보같은 단테따윈 정말 싫으니까. 뭐든지 원하는 건 얻고야 마는 욕심쟁이에 책임감도 생각도 없는 동생이 미웠으니까. 하지만...

-미안해.

-엥?

단테가 소스라치게 놀라 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

-내가 먼저 약속을 지키지 않았지. 사과하기엔 자존심만 강했고. 어차피 넌 내게 돌아오리라고 생각했으니까. 그러지 않아도 상관없다고, 그땐 믿었어.

말은 너무나도 쉽게 나왔다. 그 작은 몸뚱이는 한때 스스로조차 지키지 못했지만, 긴 세월이 빗겨가고 모든걸 잃었다 찾은 뒤에야 제 자리를 찾았다.

-여기서 말해봤자 달라지는 게 없다는 건 알고 있다. 그래도...

그가 망설이는 사이 단테가 끼어들어 시선을 맞추었다. 곱게 휘는 눈빛엔 어렴풋한 녹색이 섞여있었다.

-달라지는 게 왜 없어? 천하의 버질이 사과란 걸 했다는 것부터가 엄청난데? 살면서 이런 날이 다 올 줄이야.

밉지 않게 빙글거리는 것에 버질도 따라 입꼬리를 올렸다. 단테는 잔디가 붙은 붉은 코트를 털어낸 뒤 문에 대고 가볍게 손가락을 두드렸다.

-그래도 이걸로 넘어갈 생각은 말아. 알지? 네가 깨어나도 난 여전히 네 옆에 있을거니까.

-안다.

버질은 망설임없이 내밀어진 손을 잡았다. 이것을 다시 내치는 일은 없으리라. 그의 기억 속의 동생도 그걸로 만족한 듯했다.

* * *

아침 햇살이 채 닫히지 않은 창 사이로 새어들어왔다. 가게로 돌아오자마자 씻지도 않고 침대 쟁탈전을 하다가 쓰러진 탓에, 말라붙은 피와 더러운 것들이 시트에 묻어나왔다. 단테는 여전히 세상 모르고 잠들어있었다. 느리게 오르내리는 몸이 그가 아직 살아있음을 알려주었다. 버질은 흘러내린 앞머리를 도로 넘기며 잠시 동생을 관찰했다. 그들이 떨어져있던 시간 동안 그는 많이 달라졌다. 빛바랜 회색 머리칼과 푸른 눈을 공유하지 않았다면 둘이 쌍둥이라는 걸 믿기 힘들 것이었다. 머리 모양과 표정을 바꾸는 것으로 서로인 척 할 수 있던 시간은 지나간지 오래였다. 그는 피로에 거칠어진 뺨을 손가락으로 쓸었다. 닫힌 눈꺼풀이 살짝 파닥였다. 더 움직임이 없자 버질은 단테의 등짝을 세게 내리쳤다.

"으악! 뭐야, 뭐... 버질?"

반사적으로 전투태세를 갖추려던 그는 주변 풍경과 버질을 보더니 후다닥 입가에 묻은 침을 닦았다. 위험요소가 없음을 알고 긴장이 풀렸는지 찢어지는 하품이 이어졌다.

"대체 왜 때린거야? 힘이 남아도나봐?"

"못생겨서."

"뭐라고?"

"네가 못생겨서 때렸다고 말했다."

"너랑 난 쌍둥이거든, 멍청아. 셀프디스하냐?"

"말버릇 하고는."

"어쩌라고요. 누구 아들냄은 지 애비한테 엿이나 먹으라고 하는데 이게 뭐 대수, 악! 아! 때리지 마!"

"스스로 매를 버는구나, 동생아."

버질은 침대에서 뒹구는 단테를 두고 일어나 뻐근한 몸을 쭉 폈다. 정신을 차리고 나니 뜨거운 샤워가 더 간절해졌다. 그래도 그 전에 할 일이 있었다.

"단테."

"또 뭐."

"고맙다."

많은 의미가 담긴 말이었다. 그는 일부러 단테의 표정을 살피지 않았다. 놀란 모습이야 뻔했고, 솔직히 현실에서 말하자니 얼굴에 열이 몰리는 것 같았기 때문이었다. 단테는 잠시 아무 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 이대로 모르는 척 나가버릴까 싶을 즈음 웃음기 어린 숨을 내뱉는 소리가 들렸다.

"천만에."

힐끗 돌아본 어깨 너머로는 그의 동생이 더없이 환하게 미소짓고 있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 제목은 윌리엄 어니스트 헨리의 시 '인빅투스Invictus'에서 인용했습니다.


End file.
